gabanikifandomcom-20200214-history
Great Fire of 1492
The Great Fire of 1492 is considered the most deadly fire in the history of Gaban. It started in annum nova of 1492 and lasted for over 600 years Start of the Fire Annum Nova 1492 The Great Fire of 1492 was started on the Island of Trail Island in an area known as Little Havana about 20 minutes from Havana, Gain. The story of the fire goes back to the begging of Trail Island. Before it was known as the Island of Gain it was known as the Island of Trail. It was one of the most important islands due impart of the expanision of Jurassic Park Adventure. It was home to one of the biggest stunt shows in the history of the planet and would be the last of it's kind. Everyday it used hundreds of thousands of pounds of explosives and Gasoline. One day while the show was going on a stuntman accidently set one of the fireworks that starts the show off when he left with his jet ski into the Colesiums water tank it exploded causing all the rest of explosives to go off at the same time. The gas tanks in the outside immedialty collapsed and caught fire. Another part to the story was that a toursit was taking a behind the scenes tour and was smoking his honeyduke and carelessly threw it on the ground starting the fire. Either way it did go off. It killed all 234,567 spectators who were in the arena at the time. The explosion was so powerful that buildings in jurassic park city and San Juan Puerto Rico could feel the blast and they were 500 miles away from it. Intsantly all the surrounding area caught fir because the are was made out of wood to look like an early Gainese Settlement. The Fire The Fire spread so fast that in as little as ten minutes an area of a size of 45,000 acres was up in flames. The city of Havana was right in the path and no one had been told to evacuate. The Jurassic Park City fire department responded to the call and within a matter of minutes was there. But they soon found out that there was not enough personel and called in the Lifesaving corps for extra backup but it wasn't enough. Havana was up in flames within the next hour and as every second past the fire grew larger and larger. The intense heat caused by the flames was causing the ferryboats and the Monorail Lines to begin to melt causing evacuation to be a problem. Within the next three hours the Gainese Imperial Navy and the Imperial Navy of Snelly and Athens were on the scene. But no one could control the blaze. Before the day was up the entire island was ablaze. An area very close to the Strait of Biscayne soon sent embers of fire through the air and before the firefighters new it the fire enteresd the city of Los Angeles. The first bulding to catch fire was the Grand Californian which had no fire safety features at the time due to the fact that it was being outfited due to a fine that it did not have one.